119371-the-thing-is
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I disagree with this post 100% The community in this game from my own experience is fantastic. I have asked lots of noob questions in zone chat and in Illuim 20+ times probably in my first week alone and I never once got the arrogant stuck up responses one usually gets in MMO's. I always got honest, helpful replies. I joined a guild, and everyone in the guild is great! Again, the community is sound as far as my experience inside and outside of guilds goes. These type "A" personalities your talking about that are ruining the game don't see to have any merit whatsoever in my own experience. | |} ---- I hear what you're saying, but they removed most of what was going to "save the game" from drop 3 because it wasn't ready. That of course being itemization of the whole game (and the optimization issues, but that's neither here nor there). With that being said, they have done many things to change the "hardcore" level of the game and cater more towards the casual crowd. We are now in the Bronze Age of attunement. All one must do to be attuned to GA is complete all the adventures, all the dungeons, and kill some easy-as-pie bosses. | |} ---- ---- What is this, exactly? Other than a running joke about raids, when has this game ever been "hardcore"? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You left out mount hyjal! | |} ---- Forgot about it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The timeline I went with on my Esper: Day -5 - 0: Reach level 50. Day 0 - 7: Finish quests, do dailies, run adventures for rep and gear (crafted a crappy starter 50 set for about 15g just so I wasn't in 100% greens). Day 7 - 14: Get enough EG to buy Key while grinding Faction rep through Adventures. Day 14 - 15: Buy key and run adventures for attunement. Day 15 - 18: Begin running dungeons for attunement. Day 18 - 21: Kill world bosses, repeat dungeons/adventures as necessary for pre-raid gear. Day 21: KV optional, attuned. Can begin GA at any time. All this was accomplished on my alt, while my main raided, I kept guild order, and did my dailies on my main. | |} ---- ---- Correct, since it was my alt it was by no means a priority. 3 hours max on most days. Anybody in a guild should be able to get this done faster, assuming it's their main. Since everything is granted retroactively now (except adventures? or did it change) you can do world bosses (which grant rep) at any point (I really like the time spent waiting for EP to reset since that's the only real time gate left). Gearing can also occur in the same time frame of waiting for EP to reset or grinding rep. Contrary to popular belief you don't need to be in all dungeon/adventure purples to be successful in a raid. In order to clear most of Act I (minus Kuralak) you just need whatever is determined as class/role minimums. For example 3 FRR and 2200 SP for healers, 15.33% deflect crit and 53% resistance at 37k hp for heavy tanks. Most of these minimums can be accomplished in blue gear with a few runes. At least enough to be able to start getting loot off the first few mini-bosses. | |} ---- ----